Eventually!
by Dementia Asumi
Summary: Ludus and a randomly named main character share a day, attempting to get to one another and finish what was started.


Her eyes were cast downward, unable to see anything but the floor and the pair of feet before her. In her attempt to stifle a smile, she trapped a plump lip between her teeth. Smiling wasn't allowed. Not in this game.

A hand came into view, reaching past her eyes, finally cupping her chin and pulling her face upward. Her eyes closed as he moved her head, aware she wasn't to look until bidden to do so. He was most certainly grinning up there, she could feel it.

[b]"Loo-"[/b] He began,

[b]"LUDUS!"[/b] Someone hollered, apparently needing something fixed desperately.

He groaned, she just started clutching her sides, laughing. [b]"Next time, we try this at my house."[/b] She managed, still laughing. Everything had been so intense, just right. He'd even gotten the ropes out. How were they going to move everything without everyone in Lulukoko knowing what they were up to?

With another groan, he helped Christin off the ground. [b]"You're right. Next time, your place. We'll only be barged in on early in the morning."[/b] He chuckled, wrapping her into a quick, but loving embrace.

Christin smirked, returning his embrace. [b]"Goddess, we hadn't even gotten anywhere this time. Are you the only handyman from any of these villages?"[/b] She asked, grabbing her clothing from the neatly folded pile. If they didn't need to move so quickly, there'd have been an aftercare session. As it was, that was most likely Ludus' grandmother, and they needed to move quick. She thought he was completely innocent, and they were just talking plans for her renovations in here.

[b]"Dinner, tonight?"[/b] The tanned farmer asked, looking to her boyfriend. His answer was the boyish smile that she'd fallen in love with. It was her turn to cook, and the cows needed to be milked. Christin grabbed the back of Ludus' shirt, pulling him towards her, and kissed his cheek. [b]"Fix some lives. See you tonight."[/b] She grinned, letting him go.

Ludus chuckled, playing along with her. They'd almost been caught more times than either of them could count. Eventually, they really were going to have to move to her farm to get any form of privacy. With a parting wink at the charming woman he called his, he slipped out of his room, leaving the door hanging wide open. He knew she'd was either almost dressed, or would close it the instant he started talking to his grandmother. Her reflexes were worlds better than that of the twins. And neither of them had ever consented to being tied up. [b]"What can I help you with today?"[/b] He asked, trying his best to look like he hadn't just been in the middle of a bondage session with Christin.

She shook her head, and adjusted her shirt. As soon as they got away, she'd be able to leave the room and not be seen. It had been her only desire, that they didn't let the villagers know they'd gone so much farther than the kissing most couples displayed. Christin thought about it, realizing that most of the folks around here probably didn't do much more than kissing before marriage. Maybe that was why her father had sent her here. To keep her from getting into something she shouldn't.

[b]"Okay, cows. Still need to milk them."[/b] She braced herself, still hearing Ludus and his grandmother talking just outside his room. Christin hadn't bothered to shut the door, but she was contemplating sneaking out his window. If he kept talking right there, she'd have to. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. A mischievous grin crossed her face, as she shut his door. He'd get the point.

Christin shimmied down her shorts, pulling her panties down with them. Still grinning, she stepped out of the duo, picked up her undergarments, and stepped back into her shorts. Something to remember their attempt this morning. Fastening her button, the farmer strolled to his bedroom door, palming his gift and walked right on out.

Smiling like a cat, she wrapped her arms around Ludus' waist, carefully sliding the hand that was holding his gift into his pants, just on the side. Grandmother couldn't possibly see what she was doing with her hands. Christin kissed his cheek, pulling back. [b]"See you later Ludus!"[/b] She waved, bowing politely to his grandmother. [b]"Aloha~ Have a nice day"[/b] The farmer beamed, making her way out of the inn and towards her farm. There was work to be done.

Ludus continued for a short while, trying not to figure out what she'd left him. It had to be something if she'd made such a show of it. Eventually they decided he just needed to grab the ladder and get on the roof of the in. A storm was coming and they needed to fix the few leaks. As soon as she was out of sight, his hands were down his pants fishing out the last minute 'gift' Christin had left him.

[b]"Oh.."[/b] He stared at the panties blankly for a moment, waiting for a gear or two to click into place. She never changed in the middle of the day. Ever. His shocked face slowly turned into a rather large smile. Goddess, she'd given him her panties just to tease him. Ludus brought the used garment to his face, inhaling. The roof would just have to wait, he needed a moment alone after that revelation. Goddess, she smelled amazing. Tonight wouldn't come quick enough.

Christin replaced her pitchfork on the wall, exhausted after a full day's work. It was past time to get started on their meal, Ludus would be there almost any minute. One last glance at her cows, and loving alpaca, she shut the doors to the barn. They understood she had something else to do that night, and hadn't put up a fuss when she'd brought them all inside. Wearily, she made her way to the shipping container at the start of her farm, and began to deposit the day's goods.

What had to have taken only minutes felt like hours. Christin finished unloading the milks, the eggs, the freshly grown veggies, ripe fruits. It had been a bountiful day, and tomorrow was likely to be just as busy around the farm. The only upside, Ludus was coming for dinner. That managed to put a little pep into her step. The trudging inside became a skipping walk. Oh yes, they had a date tonight.

She was smiling again, heading straight to the kitchen. The entire day she'd gone without thinking about it. The entire time. How she'd managed that, she'd never know. Walking into the house and to the kitchen without her panties on made her realize just how much she'd missed the silly things throughout the day. Christin washed her hands, thinking about how much Ludus had to have enjoyed them, and the thought of her without them. It kept her occupied as she rummaged through her fridge, looking for ingredients to make a decent meal with.

Having gathered the thought of the day, Christin set about chopping, ready to invest herself fully into this while Ludus finished his day and finally made his way into her home.

Ludus had barely gotten anything accomplished. He'd gotten onto the roof and fixed the leaks, but gotten distracted again when his precious gift of the day fell out of his pocket and onto the roof beneath him. Once he'd finally gotten down from that endeavor, he'd stepped into his personal bedroom once more. This time, however, he changed. Ludus donned the gifted panties, wearing them proudly under his traditional loose pants. He was cinching the knot on his waist wrap when Iluka barged in.

[b]"Ludus!"[/b] She put her hands on her hips, not even noticing that he was only half dressed. [b]"You need to fix my bed right this instant!"[/b] She demanded, amethyst eyes demanding. She didn't really need a bed fix, she just wanted him in it. Ludus was spending entirely too much time with Christin. He was hers.

Ludus shook his head, patting down the knot that kept his pants actually on his waist. [b]"Not tonight Iluka. Maybe tomorrow?"[/b] He tried, aware of the time. Iluka just wanted to derail his date with Christin. That was the only reason she was here. He'd 'fixed' her bed two days ago, and a week before that. [b]"Christin called dibs tonight."[/b] The handyman offered, knowing it wouldn't satisfy her. But that was what he deserved. He'd just dropped Iluka like a hot potato when Christin showed interest. That Christin enjoyed getting tied up was just a bonus on an already smoking hot deal.

[b]"Speaking of Christin, I have to g-"[/b] He stopped, looking down at Iluka, brought speechless from her hand stroking his erection. Goddess, she wanted him bad. What harm could there be in a quickie with her? Or letting her do whatever it is she was on about...

Iluka smirked, relishing in her ability to stop him in his tracks. This was how it always went. He resisted, she merely touched him, and he fell to his knees before her. Every. Single. Time. She trailed a finger from the base of him, moving to the tip of his straining equipment. The look he gave her was plenty. That was all she needed to see. Her finger continued it's trail upward, hooking it into the knot at his waist. She'd leave a message for the man stealer, right after she'd had her fun with him.

In two quick movements she'd undone it, freeing him from the restraints of his daily attire. Amethyst eyes narrowed, trying not to display the irritation at seeing Ludus wear someone else's panties. Iluka dropped to her knees, turning her face upward, to look the blue haired man in the eye. He knew exactly what was coming. It was all she would do.

The priestess in training kept eye contact as she licked her lips, slowly pressing his length to her mouth. There was no escaping her piercing gaze. Her tongue darted out, touching just the surface of his covered member. Finally breaking away from his faze, she hooked her fingers into the panties he wore so proudly, tugging them down far enough to release the shockingly well restrained piece.

Ludus groaned, twisting his fingers into her hair. This was just wrong enough to feel amazing. The way her tongue barely touched him, or her hands cupping him and massaging between dips of her head. In almost no time his hips were matching the rhythm she'd set, holding her in place with his hands firmly rooted in her hair. Just another thrust and he'd lose himself in her. Something he hadn't done with Iluka before. With a quiet grunt, he thrust in one last time, pouring himself down her throat, taking a moment to still his breathing, to enjoy the feel of her ever eager tongue trying to coax him to another round.

[b]"Iluka, no. I need to go."[/b] He breathed, taking a step back. It didn't matter how open their relationship was, he couldn't be late for dinner.

[b]"Tch. Fine."[/b] She huffed, licking her lips again. Like always, he'd done most of the work, and she was left… wanting. Iluka pouted, looking up at him. A couple of bats of her amethyst eyes, and he'd completely melt to her will. At least, he'd let her pull his panties up after she left a rather obvious lipstick mark on his groin.

Ludus was flushed, needing to get out of there. He was running late after this run in. He was so distracted, he didn't notice Iluka's obvious plant, tieing a quick knot into his pants. [b]"Gotta go."[/b] He winked, rushing out the door. There was time to think about what just happened later, Christin was going to be furious if he didn't show up soon!

Christin hummed to herself, finally setting the last dish on the table. She'd managed to get everything ready at a decent hour, for once. All that was left was for Ludus to show up. She sat down, stretching out. The feeling was so luxurious after such a long day. A couple of minutes quickly turned into thirty, edging on nearly an hour waiting for Ludus to show up. It wasn't like him to miss a dinner. Christin yawned, getting up to see if he'd gotten lost somewhere. Maybe he was just outside the door or something?

[b]"Ludus?"[/b] She called, sticking her head outside. No, he wasn't right there. Maybe he was on his way? The farmer frowned, shutting the door behind her. She'd gotten no more than three steps away from her porch when he finally showed up in the distance. [b]"There you are!"[/b] She exclaimed, her worried walk turning into a run to jump into his arms. He caught her, and swung her around. Christin grinned, holding onto him tight.

[b]"I'm sorry Christin, Iluka needed her bed fixed."[/b] He frowned, using the code the four of them had worked up. He figured, one day soon they wouldn't need the code, but until then, he wanted to be as honest about it as he could. [b]"You weren't waiting long, were you?"[/b] He asked, fearing the answer. Iluka really had delayed him ridiculously long.

[b]"Dinner is probably cold now.."[/b] She sighed, shifting to press her face into his chest. She hadn't wanted to cook after tending to the farm all day, and the meal probably wasn't the best, but it was still something. [b]"We can re-heat it."[/b] Christin suggested, twirling her fingers in circles along his muscled back. How he was so slender with all the muscles he needed for his trade...

[b]"Well then, if we're re-heating it, why don't we relax first?"[/b] Ludus suggested, carefully setting her back down. No matter how satisfying Iluka's run in had been, he still wanted, needed, to be with Christin. She was the only one he wanted to lose himself entirely in. He pulled Christin close, the thought of being with the amazing farmer in his arms… It was enough to turn him on again. With a grin, he pressed his hips to her stomach, wanting her to know exactly what was on his mind. Her responding grin told him everything. [b]"Bathroom?"[/b] Ludus suggested, scooping Christin into his arms.

He carried her across her yard, through her door, and through the next door, leading to the washroom. Sharp eyes looked at their surroundings, chuckling when he realized she'd already been warming the bath. Had she gone on auto-pilot while cooking? [b]"A man could get used to this."[/b] Ludus grinned, lowering them to just above water level. It wasn't the ocean, he couldn't drop her from too far above. Giving her a wink, Ludus dropped her into the bath. Clothing and all. He wanted to peel her out of it.

[b]"Eep!"[b/] Christin squeaked, laughing as he dropped her from a relatively safe height. Ludus seemed to like dropping her into water. Was it just that he liked to see her wet? Propping herself up, she looked to the handyman, [b]"Coming in?"[/b] Her fingers started towards her chest, starting to unbutton the shirt that he'd gotten completely soaked. She offered him a squeak of surprise when he joined her in the tub, pulling her hands away from her shirt.

[b]"I'll do that"[/b] He growled, picking her clothes apart with skilled hands. He lifted his hips when she reached to touch him. His playful look turned serious. Ludus loved it when she touched him, but undressing her, he wanted to cherish every second of it. His fingers grazed her skin as her breasts were exposed. He smirked again, pulling her shirt apart, finally getting the last button free. His head dipped, running his tongue along her collarbone, nipping and nibbling along the way.

He traced his fingers along the tops of her breasts, palming one, tracing behind her to unhook the bra she had to wear. How he hated those things. Christin was the only woman he'd met who wore one that wasn't pure lies. Ludus' lips found her breast, pressing kisses to her skin as he peeled the top off the goddess beneath him. [b]"Lift your hips."[/b] He commanded, dropping her soaked shirt and bra to the side of the tub. Ludus' hands were moving to her shorts, getting them unbuttoned. When she complied, he slid his fingers inside, pulling them down like he was unwrapping a gift. Goddess! She hadn't put panties back on that morning!

[b]"Ahh!"[/b] Christin gasped, arching forward as Ludus sunk his fingers deep inside her. His attentions to her sensitive parts had her ready and waiting. Oh Goddess was she wet. She needed him desperately! She moaned, being coaxed into that delicious precipice with his talented hands. He must have known how close she was, his fingers pulled out from inside her. Panting, she looked up at him, hoping. The farmer needed him, even more now than before.

[b]"P-please?"[/b] She begged, reaching out to touch his chest.

Ludus pondered her request for a moment. He smirked, leaning down to connect her fingers to his skin. He chuckled, helping her pull his shirt off, watching her as her strong fingers yanked at the knot on his waist, tugging at it with a carnal need. His erection strained against the fabric of her panties, wanting to be free again. When she finally found her way into his pants, Ludus uttered a groan of pleasure. As soon as she touched him, all his control went out the window.

His lips found hers, crushing them to his intense desire. Her responding moan… Goddess he couldn't wait to plunge into her. Ludus found the bend of her leg, pulling it over his hip. The handyman made eye contact, pushing into her. His head rolled back, relishing the feeling of her wrapped around him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled away, until he had almost left her entirely, finally slamming back into her. [b]"Ah Christine!"[/b] Ludus moaned, repeating the process. Slowly pulling out, slamming himself back into her. Her answering moan almost sent him over. Ludus picked up speed, thrusting into his lover at a faster rhythm, reaching between them to rub her clit. He wasn't able to hold out much longer, and he wanted, no needed, her to climax.

[b]"Christin!"[/b] Ludus called again, pushing into her one final time, holding her tight into place as he emptied himself into the woman currently writhing in pleasure beneath him. He moaned once more, pulling out of her. Goddess she was amazing.

[b]"Mmn, Ludus~"[/b] She cooed, sitting up as they parted. He loved taking her in the bath, the clean up was almost nothing. [b]"That was nice."[/b] She was blissed out. Their session that morning had been interrupted, how could she not enjoy the unexpected sex?

Christin thought about it for a moment, running her hands along his bare chest. When had that happened? She smiled, looking at him. Goddess how she loved this man. [b]"Want to wash up some and have dinner?"[/b] She suggested, tracing her fingers in random patterns along his waistline. Really, anything to keep touching him.

[b]"Yes, absolutely."[/b] He growled, nipping at her ear.

[b]"Aah!"[/b] Christin gasped, distracted from her ministrations. She pushed on his chest, not really upset at the onset of his affections again. [b]"Stop stop stop!"[/b] Christin giggled, sitting upright. She wanted to get clean. Or at least fill their bellies with the homegrown meal waiting for them.

Ludus chuckled, kissing her one last time. [b]"Alright, you win."[/b] He grinned, standing up, holding his hand out to her. They had the rest of the night to get to.


End file.
